The present invention relates to a two-bed flat knitting machine with needles, longitudinally displaceably bearing needle beds and sinkers pivotally arranged between the needles and actuatable by a machine carriage with a projection which is reciprocatingly movable in a comb gap between the needle beds.
Flat knitting machines of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such machines is disclosed for example in the patent document DE 36 09 539 C. For controlling the sinkers, special cam regions on the carriage are provided. They require a complicated construction of the machine carriage as disclosed, for example in the document DE 39 17 934 A, and corresponding space consumption in the cam region of the carriage.